


Confusion Crossover

by KindHearted1311



Series: Gravity Falls Through The Years [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom, Original Work, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Break Up, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister
Series: Gravity Falls Through The Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765363
Kudos: 1





	1. Gravity Falls

"So..." said Dipper "What did you do?" Mabel walked around the room. _I'm kind of wondering..._ she thought _Who is **Pacifica** in love with?_ Mabel sighed. "Why would I tell you? After all, don't you have your _own_ life to live?" she said. Dipper thought for a moment. _What should I say to get her to understand?_ "Yeah, but, I should still help my little sister out with hers," he said, running his fingers through his hair. _Little sister? Is he hiding something? Of course he's hiding something, he's **always** hiding something... Something that I **do** have a right to see... Little sister?... But, he always said... _ " _Little sister?!?!_ _We're twins!_ " Mabel said. "Well, yeah, but I'm not like you, I'm... Well, I'm not silly and careless." Mabel frowned. Tears came to her eyes and she walked through the curtain separating their sides of the attic. "Mabel!" Dipper tried to call to her, but she just blocked him out. "Go away," Mabel was crying. _Why did I say that? Well, she's gotta learn the hardships of life sometimes... I still feel kind of bad for her, though... Stupid Dipper..._

Suddenly, a strong wind comes in through the window and pushes Mabel back through the curtain. Dipper's journal flies open and the twins are surrounded by swirls of color, flailing, and kicking with the wind, that stayed through the entire journey. "What did you do, Dipper?!" Mabel says, the tears gone from her cheeks. "I didn't do anything!" says Dipper. Then, they have the sense to see where they were. A three-story pastel blue house with an intricate cotton-candy pink rose fence surrounds them. The yard has yellow, pink, and blue roses, all pastel. The fencing around the porch and balcony are also the intricate pastel pink rose design, that's not unlike lace. "Well, let's enjoy it while we can," says Dipper.


	2. Harry Potter

"Who can tell me the difference between a Switching Spell and an Inserting Spell?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Ms. Granger," she said.

  


"The Switching Spell, _Flantiflors_ , involves two objects-usually attached to other objects-are switched. The Inserting Spell, _Inserta_ , involves one object-usually summoned- is magically attached to each other." Hermione said, "From page two-hundred of _Moving, Floating, Switching, and Inserting Spells_."

"Everyone, open up your books to page three-hundred today," said McGonagall. When Hermione, Harry, and Ron opened the book, they were surrounded by a swirl of color. They heard Luna and Ginny yelling as they were pulled into their own books. They looked around when they landed. A three-story pastel blue house with an intricate cotton-candy pink rose fence surrounds them. The yard has yellow, pink, and blue roses, all pastel. The fencing around the porch and balcony are also the intricate pastel pink rose design, that's not unlike lace. 


	3. Skulduggery Pleasant

Valkyrie took the newspaper that an old man handed her. She found something interesting. She read aloud, " _Former owner of the movie theatre, **Lucky Cinema 13** Mr. Norman Hollow has been reported by his wife, Ms. Welma Hollow. 'He would never leave without telling me, and I felt him leave at midnight.' she said. _I really don't think names like Norman Hollow and Welma Hollow are trustworthy." she adds after the article. Skulduggery looked at her. "I don't either." he, said, very seriously after the odd look he was giving her "It sounds too much like 'Normal Man' and 'Well Woman'. And then 'Hollow'. Dusk is luring us into a trap." Valkyrie shrugged. "We could still take a look."

* * *

_**At the addressed house.** _

* * *

"It looks like a spooky old house that's well decorated for Halloween," said Valkyrie. "A little too well decorated, I think." said Skulduggery "And I'm a Halloween decoration." Valkyrie laughed. "It's also the middle of winter. There should be Santas and Elves everywhere," she said.

"Is the door opening itself?" said Skulduggery in wonder. "You've seen weirder," said Valkyrie. "But this door is _glowing_ , Valkyrie." Valkyrie sighed "Whatever, what's next, is it going to pull us into a different world or something?" And it did just that. They are soon surrounded by a swirl of color and creating fireballs. When they land they fall and look around. A three-story pastel blue house with an intricate cotton-candy pink rose fence surrounds them. The yard has yellow, pink, and blue roses, all pastel. The fencing around the porch and balcony are also the intricate pastel pink rose design, that's not unlike lace.


End file.
